Enamorada De Mi Compañero De Clases
by Jane y Raysa
Summary: One-shot's ¿Cuándo había yo firmado esto? Mejor a un la pregunta ¿En que me había metido? ¿Podría soportarlo? A un mas, ¿Cómo saldría mi corazón?


_Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes de 50 Sombras De Grey son de la gran_**E. L. James… **_Los personajes de Twilight son de la maravillosa S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!..._

…

_**Música:**_

_Twlight New Moon, Slow Life Drowning Scene_

_8 Rosyln Bon Iver & St, Vicent_

_Done All Wrong Black Rebel Motorcycle Clud_

-…(°.°)….

Enamorada de mi compañero de clase…

Queda redactado, que bajo las normas establecidas en este contrato, podre coger a la Srita. ….¿?... cuando desee….

¿Cuándo había yo firmado esto?

Mejor a un la pregunta ¿En que me había metido?

¿Podría soportarlo?

A un mas, ¿Cómo saldría mi corazón?

...

Bueno yo aquí de nuevo jajaja síganme ya saben no cuesta mas que un lindo _reviews_, jajaja vil chantaje jajaja…

By:antoCullen::

J.&R.

-¿Oh enserio? Es que eso no puede ser, ¿Como has podido aceptar?...

-No lo se, simplemente me lo pidió, y acepte, se que es malo, pero es que yo…

-¡NO! Claro que no es malo es de verdad… lo mejor míralo desde la perspectiva que lo vemos nosotras, ¡Te ha pedido una oportunidad!...

-Oh no cállate, nunca lo seré, mira no se ni porque acepte, simplemente me lo dijo y yo dije que si, ¿Qué mas podía decir? ¿No? ¡Por dios lo amo!...

-Ok, lo amas, pero no importa, eso se arreglara, nosotras veremos la forma en que el te ame, y tu caigas rendida a sus pies…

-Ok…

-Ok…

-Ok…

-Ok…

-Ok…

….

"Si ustedes se preguntaran quienes son ellas ¿No? Bueno son mis mejores amigas, somos compañeras de carrera, bueno no todas, por ejemplo Rosalie Xiomara y yo estamos en clase de enfermería, lo que es Alice, Raysa y Larisa en clase de literatura y algo mas ya saben tiene que ver con libros y todo eso, y ¿Quién soy yo? Bueno yo soy Isabella Swan….

'¡Eres Isabella Grey!'….

-Si esa era mi amiga Alice, ¿Por qué dijo 'Grey'? Bueno simple porque quiere que me quede y sea la señora Grey, bueno yo también lo quiero, si les diré, Christian Grey es… es el chico de mis sueños, el es alto, de pelo negro rizado, musculoso si, pero no llegando a los extremos digamos que tiene lo que se debe donde debe, ¿Es adinerado? Uf si y mucho, lo amo completamente, pero es como todo chico del que te enamoras, no te hace caso, ahora enfrento un dilema, en el que creo no es el correcto pero mis amigas creen que sería la oportunidad perfecta, para que el, el chico perfecto se enamore de mi… Esta es mi historia con Christian Grey… O eso creo….

-Hola chicas ¿Como están?...

-Hola Christian, ¿Cómo te fue en tu fin?...

-Bien saben que no paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, mi padre siempre ah de querer que este con él, a demás mi hermano se ah lastimado, y eh tenido que cuidar de él, ¿Pero ustedes que me cuentan?...

-Oh pues ya sabes lo mismo, no eh salido trabajo los fines…

-Que mal, oh por cierto, este fin que viene no tendremos clases desde el jueves ¿Les apetece ir de acampada?...

-¿Desde el jueves? ¿A dónde?...

-Oh no importa Bella, lo importante es que iremos de acampada y no nos quedaremos en casa sin nada que hacer…

-No Ros, si importa recuerdas que tengo trabajo, estamos en finales y no se…

-¡Oh por dios! ¿No me digas que piensas en eso ahora? Faltan ¿Que cuatro meses? Para que termine el siclo y seamos unos enfermeros hechos, así que mientras disfruta, eh considéralo un regalo adelantado, anda Bella, ¿O tienes miedo de que el lobo te coma?...-¿Que había querido decir con eso? No pude preguntarle ya que la Titular había llegado, las clases las continuamos en faje, la verdad era cansado estaba aburrida si bien me encantaba laboratorio, era lo mejor, ¿Por qué? Christian y yo estábamos juntos como pareja, hacíamos todos los procedimientos juntos, la verdad es que a veces me gustaría formar pareja con otra persona no se Xiomara o Rosalie, es que él lo había con tanta profesionalidad que yo moría de ternura, ¡Dios! ¡Un día por poco me le echo encima todo por estar soñando! ¡Mejor no! Eran las 11:00 era la hora en la que salíamos a desayunar…

-Bien chicos pueden salir, recuerden que tienen que llegar a tiempo, pasaremos a laboratorio, eh ¿Quiénes tienen que exponer hoy?...-¡Mierda hoy nos tocaba exposición!...

-A nosotros señorita, a Isabella y a mi…

-Bien, lleguen temprano para que preparen equipo, bien salgan…-como siempre el nunca nos esperaba salía rápidamente yo esperaba a las chicas, y luego salíamos por las demás, eh íbamos a la cafetería, en esta ocasión quería algo de allí no lo sé un dulce si eso, se me antojaba un dulce…

-¿Bien chicas que quieren?...

-Alice por dios no puedes gritar, solo compra unos sándwich, para todas, eh yo quiero una soda y listo…

- Ah yo no quiero nada, gracias Alice…-todas habían pedido su comida, tenia unos nervios supremos, así que no me arriesgaría a comer y luego vomitar, no señor, a pesar de que llevábamos un año de compartir cosas, y demás no me acostumbraba, ¡Era un reto! ¡Puf me pare para ir por mi dulce mejor algo pequeño para tapar mi antojo! ¿Ah un chocolate, un helado, una paleta, unas mentitas? ¡No sabía que!…

-Los chocolates están realmente ricos…-¡Me paralice, era el!...-solo decía…

-¿Eh? Si claro eso era lo que iba a tomar…

-Anda vamos, paguemos…-lo seguí el llevaba una charola con una ensalada, una agua, un refresco, un sándwich, algunos muchos besos de chocolate, cuando llegamos vi que también había tomado una barra de chocolate igual a la mía, espere a que pagara, para poder pagar la mía, pero como siempre hacia, el pago mi barra…

-No tenias porque hacer eso, ¿Lo sabes, no?...

-Si, pero me gusta hacerlo, así que calla, hora ¿Puedes venir con migo o tienes que volver con las chicas? Necesito hablar con tigo…

- Pues vamos, son las chicas no creo que te coman oh algo por el estilo… ¿Qué pasa?...

-Necesito hablar con tigo en privado, pero si no puedes podemos hablar en otro momento…-¿Que sería tan urgente para que fuera privado? Normalmente no hablábamos solos, bueno nunca lo hacíamos…

-Eh no te preocupes, vamos, ahora le mando un mensaje a las chicas…-caminamos en silencio, me condujo a una de las oficinas, donde el y los chicos se encerraban cuando ya saben hacían cosas de hombres, tonto pero era la verdad…-¿No habrá problemas con los demás?...

-No, los chicos no están, se han ido, lo más seguro es que ahora estén con las chicas, ya sabes, ah Emett le gusta Rosalie, y a Jasper le gusta Alice, a Scott le gusta Raysa, y así por parejas, la verdad es un lio, cuando cada uno habla de cada una de ellas, pero en fin no hemos venido hablar de las parejas románticas…

-Bueno pues dime qué pasa, ¿De qué quieres hablar con migo?...

-Es algo importante, se que a lo mejor no me creas, pero quiero intentar algo con tigo Bella…-¡¿Qué?! No era lo que había oído, ¡NO!...- Bella desde hace tiempo eh querido decirte pero no eh podido quiero estar con tigo…

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo juntos? Yo n…

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?...-sin más coloco sus labios en los mios, moviéndolos con maestría, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior dándole un mordisco, solté un gemido debido a lo que ese simple gesto provoco en mi, el aprovecho para meter su lengua eh invadir mi boca, cada rincón de ella era tocada por él era como si estuviera haciendo el amor en mi boca, cuando el aire fue insuficiente, dejo mi boca pero no mi piel, bajo por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, hasta el centro de mis pechos, donde rastrillo su barbilla, causándome un cosquilleo hermoso, un gemido salió de mi pecho cuando vi como con sus dientes tomaba el broche de mi filipina y lo bajaba hasta solamente dejar mis pechos al descubierto, tomo las copas con sus dientes y las bajo, mis pechos salieron de la cárcel que era mi sostén, me dio un lengüetazo que me izo ver estrellas…- ¡Ah! ¡Christian!...

-¿Que quieres Bella? Dime nena…

-¡No…lo…se… solo..no…pares!...

-Claro que no preciosa…-volvió a bajar con su barbilla enviando escalofríos a mi bajo vientre, ¡Dios! ¡No quería que parara, su lengua regreso a hacer su tarea dando lamidas, chupones, y mordidas, sabía que me quedarían marcas, pero dios sentía tan bien! Su otra mano fue bajando por mi abdomen hasta colarse debajo de mi pantalón y mis bragas, me arquee como una gata en celo, cuando un dedo se coló en mi interior y empezó a bombear, introduciendo otro más, y arqueándolos tocando ese punto tan sensible, sus dedos dentro de mi, su boca en mi pecho dios solo falto un mordisco para mandarme a las estrellas, y caer en un espiral de emociones, dejándome desmadejada…-Mmm un deliciosos sabor, el mejor de los manjares…-abrí los ojos al ver que se llevaba los dos dedos a la boca, ¡Los dos que tenía dentro de mi! Lo que ocasiono otra detonación de pequeños orgasmos...- ¡Mierda!...-escuche que decía, y vi como se separaba de mi y se metía al baño de la pequeña oficina, ¿Qué había pasado? Me acomode mi ropa y me senté y recosté la cabeza sobre el escritorio, me sentía cansada ¿Pero porque? Solo habíamos tenido algo de toqueteo…

-¿Christian? ¿Christian estas bien?...-nada, unos minutos después salió con otra cara, un poco mas despejada…

-Estoy bien lo siento, es que… olvídalo…

-No dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal, no se, lo siento?...

-¡Por dios Isabella! No has hecho nada mal, a demás fui yo quien te a taco, es solo que me… me corrí al ver como disfrutabas que te diera placer, no lo se nunca me había pasado, estuve a punto de, pero por eso corrí al baño…

-Tu.. ¿Te corriste? ¿Al verme a mi? ¡No puedo creerlo!...

-Si, pero no me has dicho que piensas de lo que te dije…- ¿Qué me había dicho? ¡Dios que anduviéramos! ¿Pero como enserio él se fijaba en mi? No lo creía ¿Que podía decir?...

-Yo. SI…-¿Qué había dicho? ¡Mi boca no tenia conexión con mi cerebro!...

-¿En serio? Valla no te arrepentirás, pero Bella solo quiero pedirte un favor…

-Dime…

-No quiero que nadie sepa todavía, se que las chicas empezaran a decir, y hacerme preguntas, por ahora solo te quiero para mi…-¿Qué no le dijera a nadie? ¿Pero porque? Aunque tenia razón con eso de las chicas…- ¿Bella?...

-Si no te preocupes, no se, t…tu dime…

-Sera para nosotros dos Bella…-sin mas tomo mis labios en los suyos, dándome un beso robándome el aliento…

-Muy bien todos en silencio sus compañeros nos mostraran su trabajo, adelante chicos…-ok, no tenia porque estar nerviosa, tenia un lio con Christian ¿Eso no tenia que ser tan malo, o si? Dios es que era tan confuso, mantenerlo en secreto ¿Podría? No lo sabía, solo veía la oportunidad que tenia frente a mi, ¡Y la aprovecharía!...

-¡Bella! Continua…-¡Mierda! ¿Donde se había quedado?...

-Los ciclos como todo, tienen un inicio y un fin, las respiraciones al igual damos en proceso lo que realmente quiere ser, un paciente debe controlar ese aspecto, y nosotros debemos ser capases de detectar a tiempo el problema accionante…- seguí con mi dialogo, la verdad me costaba mucho concentrarme pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo no podía rendirme a la primera, ¡Pero es que era tan difícil! El me había tocado, ¡Me había hecho llegar al orgasmo solo con sus dedos! Y lo más importante yo lo había hecho llegar a él, pero ¿En dónde nos dejaba esto?...- Simplemente el paciente debe de ser lo más importante para nosotros, dentro de todo lo que está pasando, y eso es todo…

- Valla un aplauso para sus compañeros que lo han hecho muy bien excelente chicos, bueno ahora pasaremos a hacer la práctica de colocación de vacunas, quien no lo haya hecho tendrá que pasar al frente, y iré nombrando a los que pasaran, Rosalie, Melisa, Tanya, Irina, Peter… así fue nombrando varios eran los que no habían hecho la prueba por suerte yo la había hecho junto con Xiomara y no tendría que hacerla, me había salvado, eso me dejaba con mucho tiempo libre, me serviría para pensar, pero san inoportuno me interrumpió, ¡Era un mensaje de Christian!...

_*** ¿En qué piensas? ***_

_*** En muchas cosas, ¿tu? ***_

_*** En ti, en lo que paso antes, fue genial ***_

_*** Lo mismo digo, estuviste genial, la adrenalina de que alguien nos descubriera, fue fenomenal ***_

_*** Si lo sé, ¿Te atreverías a intentarlo de nuevo?...***_

…!Oh por Jonás! ¿El me preguntaba eso enserio? ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Si, no? Estaba confundida, digo me había gustado, pero de eso ah ¿Volver hacerlo?...

_*** Solo tienes que decir Sí o No…***_

_*** Si***_

_*** Perfecto, ve al baño de la planta superior, y espérame en la entrada, tocare 2 veces, y saldrás, ¿ok? ***_

…¡¿El quería ahora?! Dios, me temblaban las piernas…

-¿Señorita puedo salir un momento al baño?...

-Claro que si Isabella, bueno seguimos con…- ¿Tan fácil? Camine despacio hacia los baños de la planta superior, cuando llegue entendí porque me había dicho que aquí, en estos momentos las chicas de esta asignatura estaban en un curso junto con las secretarias, así que no había como nos descubrieran, ¡Dios! Sentía que me desmayaría, ¿Por qué? Rápidamente me metí al baño y espere, no paso más de 5 minutos cuando sonaron 2 golpes en la puerta después un tercero, Christian me había dicho que tocaría 2 toques nada mas, así que decidí mejor salir como si nada, casi me voy para a tras cuando frente a mi estaba Patch ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¡Dios!...

-Hola hermosa, ¿Como estas?...

-¿Qué haces aquí Patch? ¿No estás muy fuera de tus clases?...

-Lo mismo digo…-lo mire mal…-ok, ok, si iba para mi clase pero, te vi subir así que te seguí, por lo normal a estas horas nadie sube por aquí, ya sabes las chicas están ocupadas…

-Sí, lo sé, no soy tonta, pero los baños de la otra planta estaban ocupados, así que subí aquí, ¿Algún problema, con eso?...

-No, de hecho, quería hablar con tigo, así que de una ves lo hago, quería invitarte al baile que están organizando en la dirección ya sabes para la caridad y esas cosas, ¿Quieres ir con migo? Solo como amigos…

-Yo…

- Isabella la titular te espera, dice que porque tardas tanto…

-Valla Christian, Bella y yo simplemente hablamos, no te alteres, pero en fin, Bella paso por ti, a las 8 a tu casa para ir juntos al baile, nos vemos preciosa…-¡Oh por los jodidos calzones de mi abuela, que hacia Patch diciendo eso!...

-Yo…-pero era tarde Patch se había ido, ¡Agh! ¡Maldito! En ese momento me acorde de Christian ¡Mierda!...-Christian yo…

-Olvídalo Bella, frustraron mis planes, es tarde…-sin más salió dejándome ahí ¿Es que dejaría todo esto?...

…..

-Ok Bella, ¿Cómo es eso de que Patch te invito a salir? ¡Detalles ahora!...

-¡Que! No Alice él solito se auto invito, y de paso me invito a mí, pero está loco no iré con él, mejor a puréense, tengo que ir a comprar algo para la comida, ya saben mi tía vendrá desde Tacoma…

-¿Para qué viene la vieja? ¡No hace más que criticar como vives!...

- Viene a un chequeo, y se va, así que me despido nos vemos mañana para seguir con los apuntes que aremos, Christian debería de haberse quedado….

-Si, pero iba muy enojado, la titular tubo que mandarlo a buscarte, porque tardabas…

-¡Por dios Xiomara! Eso es estúpido de seguro su conquista nueva no consiguió hacerle bien un oral jajaja…

-Bueno chicas me voy, nos vemos…-camine rápido hacia la salida, ¡Por dios escuchar eso me revolvía el estomago! Pero antes de salir mi teléfono sonó, era Christian ¿Es que no se había ido ya? Abrí el mensaje…

_*** No piense que ah quedado así nos vemos en la esquina de la avenida.*** _

¡Dios! ¡Qué aria mi tía venia, y Christian quería verme! Camine rápidamente a la avenida, mientras marcaba el número de mi tía…

-¡Isabella! Qué bueno que llamas, necesito cambiar mis planes, no te veré hoy, así que espero que no hagas planes para el próximo lunes, nos vemos…

-Tía eso es bueno, ya que ahora no estoy en casa, iré hacer un trabajo a un museo, eh nos vemos el lunes entonces, te quiero…-así eran las platicas con mi tía, ella era reservada, solo pedía, no daba, pero a era mi único familiar así que, no importaba, exactamente en la esquina se encontraba el coche de Christian uno de color negro, me acerque, y enseguida la puerta se abrió, era una inevitable invitación…-hola…

-Hola, ¿Vas algún lado?...

-¿Eh? No, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo pensado?...

-Claro que si, señorita Swan, muchas cosas locas…-el camino fue en silencio, no reconocía, adonde íbamos ¿Es que acaso me secuestraria? ¡Por dios Isabella razona!...- listo hemos llegado…-se bajo y rodeo el coche para abrirme, ¿Qué era esto? Estábamos en medio del bosque, frente a una cabaña muy hermosa, el abrió mi puerta y caminamos tomados de la mano, ya que no la había soltado, cuando abrió la puerta hizo un chirrido que me erizo la piel, pero en verdad no sabía si había sido eso, la excitación que tenia, camine soltando admirando la belleza del lugar por dentro eran tonos de café, todos los tonos de mas bajo al más oscuro, en las paredes había alguno que otro retrato de algún cantante famoso, sin previo aviso sentí a Christian detrás de mí, solté un jadeo de la impresión, y por que el acerco sus caderas a mi trasero, ¡Santa vaca lechera! Ahí debajo estaba creciendo algo…-me tienes así desde que tu amiguito arruino lo que tenia pensado, ¿Pero supongo que lo arreglaremos no?...

-S…si…

-Buena chica, ahora date la vuelta…-hice lo que me pedía y casi me vengo al ver su expresión, se estaba controlando y tanto….-ahora enrolla tus piernas alrededor de mi, cuando yo te alce…-bajo sus manos por mi espalda, mi cintura, cadera hasta posarla en mis glúteos y hacer presión para alzarme. Automáticamente lleve mis manos a su cuello, y me impulse para ayudarlo, el roce de su pantalón, me izo gemir, ¡Dios me quemaba! En ese momento su boca ataco la mía con posesión, su lengua delineo mis labios y los abrí automáticamente, su lengua exploro mi boca con desesperación, que me izo gemir como gata en celo, en un momento se topo con la cama, ¡¿Cuándo habíamos caminado!? Me dejo sobre ella y se separo de mi, ¡No!...- Desnúdate para mi Bella, quiero ver la gata que llevas dentro, solo para mi…- no sé porque eso en lugar de ofenderme me prendió como nunca, sabía que no dejaría parame, así que con una fuerza sobre humana, nos gire haciendo que el quedara debajo de mí, se sorprendió pero no hizo cambio alguno, con movimientos sensuales quite mi filipina bajando el cierre, lentamente, dejando al aire libre mis pechos en la cárcel que hacia mi sujetador, me hinque y baje con un movimiento de cadera mis pantalones junto con mis bragas las cuales avente a su cara, lo vi tomarlas y olerlas, y juro que casi me vengo, lleve mis manos detrás de mi espalda para desabrochar mi sujetador, y tirarlo en algún lugar de la habitación quedando completamente desnuda, sin preámbulos, lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa, y los quite, con mi uña rastrille su pecho trabajado, hasta llegar a ese camino feliz donde sus pantalones empezaban los desabotone, y los baje con ayuda de él, sus bóxers ocultaban esa parte de la anatomía que sabia me encantaría, me acerque a sus labios, para besarlos y dejar un camino de besos por su mandíbula, cuello, pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a esa 'V' y bajar sus bóxers con mis dientes, en todo momento Christian se mantenía quieto, solo su respiración era la que se alteraba, y de su boca salían algunas palabrotas que me calentaban ah mil, cuando sus bóxers estuvieron fuera de juego, subí por su pierna, pasando mi lengua por todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su miembro y sin previo aviso lo metí todo en mi boca…

-¡Puta madre! ¡Bella!...-enrollaba mi lengua en toda su longitud, como si fuera una paleta…-detente si no quieres qu…e… ¡Dios!...-antes de que me detuviera, rastrille mis dientes en todo ese pedazo de carne que era, de pronto sentí algo caliente en mi boca, ¡Se había corrido! Y de qué forma, trague todo, rápidamente sintiéndome orgullosa de algo que era la primera ves que hacía, me separe de él, rastrillando de nuevo mis dientes por toda su longitud, y con un 'Ploop'…-¡Dios! Eso fue… eres una diabla, pero ahora te follare como dios manda, sabes que eso no es suficiente…-¡Santa vaca!...

-¡Ahhh!...-de una sola estocada había entrado en mi, una lagrima había recorrido por mi mejilla, jodido ¡Había dolido como la mierda!, lo sentí tensarse, ¡Mierda debí decirle del pequeño detalle!...

-¡Eres virgen! Pero, ¿Cómo?...

-Técnicamente ya no lo soy, Christian, por favor, ¿Te lo puedo explicar después? Solo quiero que te muevas…

-Maldición eres tan apretada, me moveré, pero no me detendré….-y no quiero que lo hagas, sentí como salía casi en su totalidad, pero entraba de nuevo en una sola y dura estocada, que me alzaba, tuve que tomarlo si no caería, inicio un vaivén que ¡Dios me estaba volviendo loca! En un movimiento inesperado, salió de mi en su totalidad, y me volteo como una muñeca de trapo…

-¡No!...

-¿No? Cariño de esta forma te gustara mas…-sin más me penetro desde atrás ¡Jodida vaca! Desde esta posición lo sentía más adentro, en su totalidad, tomo mis caderas para tomar el control de las envestidas, con una mantenía el ritmo de las envestidas, y con la otra estrujaba mi pecho que cada ves se ponía más duro ante su toque…- sube tu pierna a mi hombro…-¡¿Como jodidos iba yo hacer eso!? No espero y tomo mi pierna para hacer el movimiento, y solo dos envestidas mas hicieron alta para que ¡Me viniera como una puta loca! Había tocado ese punto tan sensible que nadie ni yo había descubierto mi punto 'G' maldición, Christian alargo mi placer envistiendo dos veces más para así mismo poder alcanzar su liberación…-¡Isabe…Isabella!...

-¡Christian!...-¡Dios! Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo y solo quería dormir…

…..

… Mmm eso se sentía tan bien, sentía unas caricias a lo largo de mi espalda, besos mariposa, no quería levantarme, pero ¿Aquioras serian? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba?...

-Es hora de levantarse dormilona, no hemos terminado…-¿Esa era la vos de Christian? Me di la vuelta, ya que estaba sobre mi abdomen, y ahí estaba con su pelo revuelto recién follado, y una sonrisa lobuna…

-Mmm, hola, ¿Qué hora es?...

-Temprano, pero ahora quiero terminar algo que empezamos antes…

-¿No habíamos terminado cuando te corriste dentro de mí?...

-No hablaba de eso Bella, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras virgen?...

-Ah eso, pues porque no me preguntaste, no lo sé, en verdad Christian, ¿Que querías que dijera? Oye soy virgen no eh tenido sexo con nadie, ¿Eso hubiera hecho alguna diferencia de lo que paso?...

-No claro que no, pero no sé, hubiera sido más cuidadoso, o te hubiera preparado no lo sé…

-Christian tú no eres cuidados, follas duro eso lo eh sabido siempre, por eso acepte, sabia en que me metía al aceptar ese trato que me hiciste en la oficina cuando deje que me tocaras, por dios no soy una niña, quería lo que paso, me gusto lo disfrute, si no lo hiciste tu, bueno lo siento…

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué no lo disfrute? Me volviste loco con lo que hiciste, pero tiene razón sabias lo que hacías, aunque me engañaste, los dos disfrutamos de esto así que, ¿Por qué no seguir?...

-Jajaja…- y bueno que noche nos espero, era viernes, decir que no pise mi departamento todo el fin de semana era algo, ¡Decir que me mantuve con puras camisas de Christian era el cielo!...

….

_Dos meses después…_

…..

-Espero que los trabajos sean entregados, a tiempo…-si habían pasado dos meses desde que me había acostado con Christian, era simplemente perfecto, aunque creo que si me vieran creerían que era una ninfómana, ¡Por dios habíamos estrenado mi departamento! En todos los lugares posibles, y de la cabaña ni se diga, de su departamento, valla cada metro cúbico, y de la escuela cada lugar en el que podíamos, los baños, la sala de ensayo, salón de clases no solo el nuestro, de pie, acostados, sentados, y de mil formas diferentes ¡Que cada ves me volvían más loca de lo usual! Ahora estábamos en laboratorio, la titular nos había dejado un trabajo y como era de esperarse Christian y yo lo arriamos juntos, las chicas tomaban normal ese comportamiento no habían descubierto que entre él y yo pasara algo, bueno casi un día, cuando Patch volvió a decir sobre el baile, pensé que Christian hacia eso por celos pero no, me equivocaba, ese día me dijo "cuido lo que es mío" valla que si, al final no fui al dichoso baile, pero decir lo que hice en la noche seria pervertir mucho sus mentes, hoy tenía junto con las chicas una pijamada para ponernos al día era realmente necesario que lo hiciéramos, tenia dos mese sin hacer algo así, ya que la mayoría de las veces me la pasaba en la cama de cierta persona, a demás no podía poner ningún pretexto, desde ayer mi periodo había hecho acto de presencia, y ¡Por dios no quería hacer nada! Me sentía tana dolorida, eso pasaba cuando se tardaba tanto en aparecer...

-¿Te sientes bien?...-oh él se preocupaba por mí, ¿Dije que es un amor? ¿No? Pues lo es…-Bella…

- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Harás que lo diga no es así?...-el asintió…- mi periodo, me duele como nunca…

-No podrás caminar, anda móntame…-ok eso había sonado medio raro, pero el no lo noto, se posiciono en medio de mis piernas de espaldas para que yo pasara mis piernas por su cintura, y mis brazos por su cuello, y así lo hice, cuando me tuvo en sus brazos, puse mis labios en su cuello dando un beso, junto con una pequeña mordida, a la que el gimió…- no empieces algo que no terminaras, no me importaría ir al baño, y follarte como es debido…

-Mmm, ok me calmo, oye recuerda que hoy me quedaren casa de Alice, hasta el lunes son 5 días, siento que sea así pero no pude decir que no…

-No te preocupes, también quería hablar de eso con tigo, me iré de viaje, mi madre ah enfermado no es de gravedad pero no se que esté pasando, quiero ver por mi mismo que no pasa nada, así que será un descanso, aunque prepárate a mi regreso el lunes, creo que no podrás sentarte el martes ni en los días siguientes, es una promesa…-mierda me sentía mojada en este mismo momento, y caliente, ¿Por qué? Con simples palabras…

-Si te creo, la verdad, pero sabes en este mismo momento estoy excitada y mojada ambas cosas en un mismo momento lastima, a tu regreso, Christian!...

-Esto no se quedara así…

…

-Hola Edward ¿Esta Alice?...

-¿Eh? Si Isabella pasa está en su habitación…

-¡Por dios! Dime Bella, no somos desconocidos, pero dime ¿Cómo te trata el trabajo?...-Edward era el hermano de Alice, y Rosalie el trabajaba en el hospital, era médico Ginecólogo, el era unos 3 años mayor que yo, pero se mantenía en forma…

-Bien ya sabes mucho trabajo, ¿Y a ti, que tal la escuela? ¿Ya pronto se gradúan?...

-Uf, si, es genial ¿Asistirás a mi graduación verdad?...

-Claro no me lo perdería, pero pasa Alice debe estar esperando…

-Me corres, pero no importa, tienes toda la razón, a ver cuándo vamos a tomar un café, sé que no te gusta tomar nada mas…

-Claro podemos quedar un día de estos, ¿Te parece el lunes?...

-Claro, pero me voy si no, cuídate Ed. …-camine directo a la habitación de Alice, donde las chicas estaban, cada una platicaba sobre a donde iban y como les iba con sus parejas, a mi me encantaría poder estar así hablarles sobre Christian pero sabía que no podía, el decía que era lo mejor, pero ¿Lo mejor para quién? Ni modo, ya vería eso al regreso, me gustaba Christian y mucho ¿Pero una relación como la que teníamos en serio se basaba en la oscuridad? ¿Y con solo cariño de una de las partes? No lo creía, ¿Es que a caso era algo malo estar juntos? Era de locos…

…..

_-Lunes-_

…Valla ¿Porque me sentía nerviosa? Era solo una salida con Edward, solo eso, había pensado en cancelar ya que se suponía que Christian regresaba hoy pero en una de tantas llamadas, el me había comunicado que su estancia se había alargado haya, así que no pasaba nada con que saliéramos….

-Oh hola Bella, siéntate por favor….

-Hola Edward siento el retraso, pero es que tuve una emergencia, ¿Has ordenado ya?...

-Eh si, te eh pedido un Moca y un panecillo, espero te guste…

-Oh es perfecto, gracias, y dime ¿Qué pasa por el mundo del Dr. Edward?...

-Jajaja no mucho en realidad, no sé porque preguntas, ¿Algo en lo que pueda servirte?...- ¿Por qué sentía que el coqueteaba con migo? Bueno a este juego podían jugar dos…

-Mmm tal ves no se ¿Qué me ofrece Dr. Cullen?...

-Mmm difícil decisión, señorita Swan, pero puedo pensar en que ofrecer, las dimensiones de dichas opciones son inmensas….

-Mmm Dr. Cullen eso es totalmente cierto, lo dicho podre sopesar la opciones que usted me dé…-me reí de su cara dos podíamos jugar y la verdad no sé porque me estaba en serio divirtiendo en esto… seguimos platicando como si nada, la verdad es que el tiempo se iba como agua, y al darme cuenta eran cerca de las 9 de la noche ¡Es que era tan tarde!...-valla se ah hecho tarde Edward, me gustaría seguir esto pero mañana tengo un trabajo que entregar, me ah gustado estar con tigo, me divertí….

-Yo también me eh divertido mucho, ¿Podemos quedar de nuevo, si te parece?...

-Eso sería genial, puedo pasar por ti a la hora que salgas de la escuela, solo dime que día, y la hora…

-Mmm ¿Te parece el miércoles a las 3? Es la hora que normalmente salgo…

-Perfecto a esa hora me tendrás ahí…- el se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, y acepte, nos despedimos al llegar, la verdad había sido una velada, maravillosa…

…

…Los días pasaron y no tenia noticias de Christian, la verdad es que también poco me acordaba de él, no sabía que me pasaba con Edward pero él era tan tierno, divertido, atento, desde esa primera ves habíamos salido cada tercer día, siempre tenia algo nuevo para que hiciéramos, juntos, y eso me encantaba, así había pasado un mes, dios era muchísimo tiempo sin saber de él, pero es que no tenia ganas de saber de él, simplemente Edward era el que ocupaba mi mente, por ejemplo hoy habíamos quedado en que el iría a mi casa a cenar, era justo después de que el siempre tenia buenas ideas y pagaba todo, faltaban exactamente 5 minutos para que llegara, estaba terminando de colocarme mis zapatos, digo eran unos altos, medio altos, ya que no usaba muy altos esos eran trampas mortales para mi, cuando termine de colocar perfume el timbre sonó… Edward estaba parado en el umbral con un ramo de rosas, con esa ropa se veía realmente… ¡Dios que me pasaba!...

-Hola, te ves hermosa, eh estas son para ti…

-Hola, muchas gracias, están hermosas, pero pasa, la cena esta casi lista…

-Han no sé si te gusta, traje una botella de vino…-valla era mi favorito ¿Cómo lo supo?...

-Oh esta súper bien, combinará con lo que he preparado…- pasamos a la sala fui a la cocina por unas copas, y serví una para cada quien, cuando regrese nos sentamos y platicamos era normal platicar con Edward, teníamos muchas cosas en común, cuando sonó la alarma era hora de cenar…- oh la cena esta lista vamos, espero te guste…

-¡Oh por dios esto está realmente bueno Bella! Eres una excelente cocinera…

-Jajaja muchas gracias Edward con el vino ah quedado genial…-seguimos platicando y comiendo, en total armonía, era fácil estar con él, aunque con Christian era fácil estar, era simplemente cuando fallábamos, si porque el era lo único que hacía, nunca habíamos salido a cenar, no había preparado algo así para él, nadie sabía que salíamos, en cambio con Edward todos sabían, el me recogía de la escuela, me trataba de forma diferente, me daba tanto en que pensar ellos dos eran diferentes, ¿Era tan difícil tomar una decisión? No, no lo era sabia con quien quería estar….

-Ah estado genial todo Bella, creo que no podre invitarte ah otro restaurante esto no se ha comparado con nada…

-Jajaja no seas edsajerando, anda vamos a la sala, todavía queda vino…

-¿No quieres que te ayude a recoger?...

-Te lo agradecería, pero, la verdad me ha caído de mil maravillas la cena, y el vino no quiero hacer nada, mañana recogeré todo no te preocupes….-caminamos a la sala cada quien con una copa en su mano, yo traía la botella, a como era Edward la dejaría en la mesa y hasta sería capaz de tirarla, el solo se había tomado una copa, mientras yo casi me terminaba la botella entera, y la verdad me sentía un poco feliz, jajaja…- y bien Dr. Cullen me ah elogiado mi cena, hemos hablado de mis estudios prontos a terminar, y de todo lo demás, pero de ti nada, dime algo…-creo que ya estaba muy ebria…

-Bueno pues no se que quieras saber…

-Ah ya se ¿Hay alguien en casa que te espere?...-¡Si muy ebria!...

-Mmm no Bella no hay nadie, creo que si tuviera a alguien en casa que me esperara, como tú dices, no estaría en este momento aquí con tigo, eso es seguro…

-Mmm Dr. Cullen ¿Ósea que si hago esto no hay nadie que me detenga?...-le dije mientras me paraba del sillón en el que estaba sentada, y caminaba hasta quedar frente a él, me agache hasta la altura de su cara y tome el respaldo para ayudarme en mis movimientos, puse una pierna en cada lado de las zullas hasta quedar ah horcajadas sobre él, sentí que se tensaba, pero no me retiraba era lo mejor…- ¿Te molesta si hago esto?...

-N…No…. Bella yo…

-Shh, y ¿Esto?...-me incline hasta alcanzar sus labios con los mios, empecé a moverlos junto con los suyos, delinee su labio y lo atrape con mis dientes mordiéndolo, y jalándolo, haciendo que Edward gimiera en mi boca, mmm no le era indiferente, interne mis manos en su pelo tomando mechones y jalándolo sin dañar, sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loca, por lo que empecé a mover mis caderas entorno a las suyas, la costura de mi pantalón, chocaba contra la suya lo que hacía que llegara a mi sexo y creara una deliciosa fricción…

-Be..bel…bella, dios nena me gustas mucho y en serio quisiera hacerte el amor en este sofá, pero, quiero que estés en tus cinco sentidos, no así… Bella cariño, princesa…-me detuve en seco ¿El me decía que no me follaría y me decía princesa? …_Técnicamente no dijo que follarían si no, que te haría el amor, son cosas muy diferentes…_ calle a mi conciencia, ¡El lo había dicho! Nadie me había dicho eso, me detuve y me le quede mirando teníamos las respiraciones muy pesadas, y aceleradas, el me miraba con devoción en sus ojos, ¿Y yo? Simplemente me sentía la peor basura tenia que hacer algo antes de dar un paso más con Edward….

-Lo siento, creo que…

-Shh, no te disculpes, cree me también quiero estar así con tigo, de hecho de todas las maneras posibles pero cuando tu estés en tus 5 sentidos ¿ok?...

-Ok...-me recosté sobre su pecho, y así me quede el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, dándome el a poyo que necesitaba, poco a poco me quede dormida, simplemente oí como me llamaba pero la verdad quería dormir….

…

…Valla no sabía que el tiempo pasara tan rápido cuando te la pasas demasiado bien, hoy cumplíamos otro mes Edward y yo de estar juntos, desde la ves que casi habíamos tenido algo…!_No fue algo, él quería hacerte el amor!_... Diablos mi mente tenia razón el me quería hacer el amor, pero con migo sobria, la verdad es que no había pasado nada, ni cuando desperté en mi cama tapada y con mi pijama, de la borrachera me había dormido y Edward me había llevado a mi cama, pensé que se habría ido, pero no cuando llegue a la sala él estaba en el sillón, descansando, y roncando suavemente, me acerque a él y detalle su mirada, se veía tan relajado y hermoso, ¿Por qué ahora tenia estas ideas tan confusas? ¡Dios!...

Después de haberlo dejado ese día nuestras salidas no se alejaron al contrario había algo más que platicas, me encantaban sus besos, algunas veces llegaban ah algo mas pero el paraba, y aunque eso me dejaba tan caliente, entendía que él quería ir despacio, así que por eso hoy me había invitado a cenar en un restaurante oficialmente era una cita pero iríamos a un convivio de un amigo, termine de poner mi vestido negro largo, con mis zapatos de tacón, si esta ves por raro llevaba tacones, mi maquillaje era muy tenue pero resaltaba mi cara, llevaba solamente unos pendientes, ya que el vestido curia mi cuello, una bolsa pequeña, terminaba de ponerme mi perfume cuando el timbre sonó, ¡Maldición estas armas mortales arrían que callera!...

-¡Hola!...

-Hola cariño ¿Estás bien? Te ves agitada…

-Si es que, estas cosas son mortales, pero ¿Estás listo?...

-Eso debería de preguntarte a ti, ¿Nos vamos?...

-Si…-tome mi bolsa y salimos en el volvo plateado que el tenia, el restaurante era realmente hermoso…-no me has dejado decirte que estas realmente guapo en ese traje…

-Valla tu tampoco, estas realmente hermosa en ese vestido creo que mejor nos hubiéramos quedado, hoy serás la que se lleve todas las miradas, y eso no se si me guste…

-Eres un celoso, sabes que eso no es verdad, pero en fin vamos…-me ayudo a salir, cuando estuve fuera me tomo por sorpresa y junto nuestros labios, mmm…

-Hacía falta ese detalle…-le di un golpe en su brazo, y caminamos hacia la entrada, enseguida nos acercaron a la mesa, era en una parte privada del restaurante, una que se veía realmente hermosa en el decorado, había por lo menos 15 mesas pequeñas donde era para que estuvieran 2 personas en ella, había personas que no conocía, pero suponía que Edward si, en el centro de la sala había una mesa donde suponía iban los novios, ya que era una pedida de mano, Edward me platicaba cosas, de las personas que ahí se encontraban, socios, compañeros de trabajo y mas, una música de violín empezó y esa era la señal de que la pareja entraría, me sentía emocionada, pero en el momento en el que la pareja entro en mi campo de visión me sentí la mismísima gran mierda que podía haber sobre la tierra, ahí enfrente estaba Christian con una chica de pelo castaño era hermosa, no tenia una hermosura extravagante, era simplemente hermosa, entonces mire a la mesa, y había tarjetas de felicitación…

_El gran arquitecto _

_Christian Grey _

_Y su prometida_

_Anastasia Steele_

_Agradecen su presencia en su pedida de mano…_

…Mi respiración se a toro en mi garganta era él, ¿Pero porque decía arquitecto? Edward se dio cuenta de mi reacción, el se iba a casar, ¿Yo donde quedaba? se había ido, para regresar así, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mis lagrimas salieron a flote, rápidamente me salí de la sala, Edward salió detrás de mí y en mitad de la acera caí, mis piernas no me respondieron, ¿Porque esto pasaba?...

-Bella ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasa? Bella…

-Llévame a mi casa Edward, por favor necesito que no me dejes sola…-el asintió, y salimos cuando el valet parking le dio las llaves, en todo el camino no pare de llorar, Edward me miraba de reojo, preocupado ¿Pero que podía decir? Cuando llegamos me ayudo a bajar y así subimos…

-¡Bella por dios! ¿Dime qué te pasa nena? Es algo que hice, ¿El restaurante tiene que ver verdad?...

-Si, y…yo lo siento…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-El novio, Christian, el.. y..yo teníamos algo, cuando empecé a salir con tigo el se fue de viaje, no supe nada de él, bueno solo sabía de el por llamadas, o por algún mensaje, lo que me dijo era que su madre estaba mal pero nunca imagine que el arria algo así, me había enamorado de mi compañero de clase o pensaba que eso había pasado, yo…

-Cállate Isabella porque la verdad no se qué aré si dices algo más, ¡Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo! Valla sí que es estúpido, esto sabes no tiene caso estar aquí…

-Edward espe…ra…-pero era tarde el ya se había ido, rápidamente tome mis cosas y salí me subí al primer taxi que paso fui a casa de Rosalie, cuando abrió y me vio en ese estado, se asusto pues no era para menos, mi maquillaje corrido, mi rímel manchando mi cara, no traía los zapatos para el vestido un total desastre…

-Bella nena ¿Que paso? ¡ALICE! ¡CHICAS!...

-¡Dios mío! ¿Bella que paso amiga?...

-Lo arruine chicas, todo, todo lo arruine, lo bueno que me pasaba termine arruinándolo…

-¿De qué hablas Bella?...

-Cristian y yo andábamos…- empecé a contarles todo desde el principio como el y yo andábamos como todo fue oculto, las veces que estuvimos juntos tanto en mi casa como en la suya o en la escuela, todo, hasta donde Edward, y lo que había pasado en esa misma noche…

-¡¿Qué TU QUE?!...

-¡Es que es inaudito, que no nos lo dijeras!...

-Alice, Ros, por favor solo no…-me solté llorando…

-Bella es que es tan raro lo que nos dices, ¿Cómo es posible que actuaras así?..

- Larisa saben lo que sentía por Christian, cuando el me dijo me pareció que era natural se que fui una tonta, pero luego simplemente lo deje pasar, cuando el se fue Edward estuvo ahí sin pensarlo, ¿Qué podía hacer?...

-¡No lastimar a mi hermano!...

-Yo creo que sí, Bella Edward no se merecía eso que le has hecho…- Raysa tenia razón, pero no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que en realidad se presento ante mis ojos…

-¿Que aras ahora?...

-No lo sé Xiomara, no… lo sé…

-Yo solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Por qué te duele tanto que Christian se vaya a casar? ¿Lo sigues amando?...

-¡No! Nunca lo ame…

-¿Qué?...

-Eso, nunca lo ame, me di cuenta de que nunca lo ame en verdad, ¿Alice si lo hubiera amado crees que Edward me hubiera hecho sentir lo que me izo sentir? O que me doliera tanto como me duele que Edward me dejara esta noche en mi casa, ¿El verlo irse con la cara rota en dolor? No Alice me sentí tan usada, tan poca cosa, tan...

-Mierda…

-¡Alice!...

-Déjala Ros, ella tiene razón tan mierda, porque él me uso, yo lo sabia pero no quise enfrentarlo, por quien en realidad me siento mal, destrozada es por Edward, Alice sé que no creerás lo que te diré, pero él se metió debajo de mi piel, el me hizo ver, creer en otra cosa, el en verdad me hizo sentir querida y amada, y lo arruine, ¡Todo!...

-¿Y Edward donde esta?...

-No lo sé, el simplemente salió de mi casa, y yo vine para acá pensé que tal ves estaría aquí, pero no se….

-Aquí no llego, y no creo que lo haga Bella, mira descansa, y mañana veremos las cosas con mejor cara…-agradecía las palabras de Xiomara, pero eso no era lo que quería escuchar, quería que Alice me perdonara por hacer lo que había hecho, que Edward me escuchara, y me perdonara por haberlo engañado, pero lo más importante que me escuchara, y que supiera que lo que siento es verdad, es un sentimiento, verdadero lleno de amor…

-¿Alice podeos hablar?...

-Bella yo…

-Solo un momento, por favor…

-Estas bien, hablemos, chicas por favor déjennos solas…-las chicas salieron dándome un apretón, no quería eso, solo quería a él…-bien dime…

-Por favor no me trates así, solo perdóname, no quería que esto pasara, no quería que se saliera de mis manos, pero fue inevitable, y yo lo siento…

-Bella hemos hecho locuras, cada una de ellas han sido de la más loca, la más estúpida, siempre nos hemos contado todo, ¿Pero sabes? No me importa que no me lo dijeras, lo que me importa y en verdad me duele es que mi hermano haya salido lastimado, por culpa de alguien quien simplemente no pensó, ¿Bella que crees que Edward piense ahora? Lo siento pero creo que le estas pidiendo perdón a la persona equivocada…

-Yo, lo siento…-me eche a llorar, ¿Que mas podía hacer? El no estaba y yo para el ahora era un monstro, sentí los brazos de Alice sobre mí, consolándome, después de un rato, me calme y decidí que lo mejor era irme a mi casa, si el decidía regresar aquí, no podía estar yo, las chicas se preocuparon por mí, porque no podía irme así ¿Pero que más hacia? Me lo merecía por actuar así…

…

¿Alguna ves miraron un reloj durante la clase más aburrida que han tenido? ¿Que les parecía que veían? ¿No veían las manecillas del reloj avanzar más lento? ¿O incluso retroceder? Bueno eso era exactamente mi vida en estos mismos días que habían pasado, en ves de avanzar retrocedían, los primeros 3 días había faltado al escuela, porque no quería saber de nada, cuando regrese mi supuesto diagnostico era que tenia un resfriado muy grave pero me recuperaba, ojala pudiera decir eso y que fuera verdad pero no era así, había ido al hospital donde él trabajaba y varias veces fui por él, pero no me habían dejado entrar ¡Era un hospital! ¿Por qué me prohibían la entrada? Llamadas, mensajes, nada ¡Ni una maldita señal! Hasta que me atreví a preguntarle a Alice, me había dicho que el se había ido, ¿A dónde? Nadie me decía nada, las chicas actuaban normal con migo, y en clase bueno era la rara Swan así que no había diferencia, hoy eran 9 días de que mi corazón había parado su marcha, de que mi cuerpo no tenia vida, porque simplemente mis actos, pensamientos eran de él, me sentía realmente vacía…

-Bella en serio solo quiero saber qué te pasa, ¿Es malo eso?...

-Si Patch eso es malo, no quiero que me preguntes o que te preocupes por mí, ¿ok?...

-Pero Bella, por dios, solo…

-Solo déjame en paz, solo eso ¿Es tan difícil?...-simplemente no espere respuesta y seguí caminando, ahora habíamos estado en la tercera planta, maldecía la hora en que nos habían cambiado, me traía tantos recuerdos, de cómo fui engañada, de cómo había creído en un espejismo, camine para bajar por las escaleras, eh ir a la siguiente clase, la verdad vería si podía irme, pero en ese mismo momento sentí algo pesado en mi pecho, y de pronto todo se volvió negro, lo único que alcance a oír era a Patch que me gritaba ¡"Bella"!...

…_. POV NARRADOR (N/A: Pues como Bella muere alguien tiene que terminar la historia, Nah, sobrevive o eso creo jajaja)_

Los alumnos que estaban en ese momento en el piso, corrieron haber que pasaba, Patch en ese mismo momento corrió escaleras abajo para poder checar a su amiga, cuando se arrodillo ante ella su pulso era demasiado débil….

-¡Rápido una ambulancia tiene el pulso muy débil!...

-Oh dios Bella, Bells, ¿Qué paso?...

-No lo sé cayo de las escaleras no entiendo, por dios ¡Rápido! ¡Alice por dios llama a la ambulancia!...

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Mi dios ¿Que le paso a la Srita. Swan?...-en ese mismo momento los paramédicos llegaron, cargaron a Isabella en una de las camillas y la transportaron a la ambulancia mientras revisaban sus signos, Rosalie y Alice bajaban para ir con ella, decir que el traslado fue de lo mas desesperante, era poco, cuando llegaron al hospital inmediatamente la trataron, en la sala las chicas esperaban, y se preguntaban ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? En ese momento era el más doloroso de sus vidas, los minutos, horas tal ves pasaban sin dar ningún indicio de que ella iba a salir bien, o que saldría ya, después de un gran rato, el médico que estaba a cargo de Bella salió a darles informes…

-¿Familiares de la Srita. Swan?...

-Nosotros, aquí Dr. ¿Cómo esta mi amiga?...

-Buenas tardes señorita, la Srita. Swan se encuentra estable, hemos logrado estabilizarla, pero en verdad necesito hablar con sus padres, y…

-Dr. Ella no tiene familia aquí, somos su única familia, ¿Pero porque es tan necesario que hable con sus padres?...

-Primero que nada cuántos años tiene la Srita. Swan?...

- 22 años, ¿Por qué?...

- La Srita. Swan ha tenido un infarto, presenta verdaderos signos de desnutrición, hemos controlado el problema en el corazón pero no nos ayuda en nada la fuerte desnutrición que presenta, por lo menos es de uno días le estamos administrando intravenosas para poder controlar esa etapa de su vida que está presentando, es importante saber que pasaba para llegar a ese extremo…- las chicas se miraron, era el mismo tiempo en el que Edward no estaba, rápidamente hablaron al localizador de él, era cierto que le habían mentido a Bella pero no podían dejar que su amiga se dejara en esa habitación de hospital, Rosalie estaba que quería quemar a alguien, sabía que su amiga había hecho las cosas mal, pero que pasara por esto, por culpa de Edward la ponía mal….

-¿! Donde esta?! ¿Alice? ¿Rosalie?...

-Está en terapia intensiva, no nos dejan verla, simplemente a salido el médico a dar informes, ¿Tu puedes conseguir alguna información?...

-No lo sé, veré que puedo hacer…-antes de que el entrara el médico salió, al ver a Edward se sorprendió, pero igual forma le dio los informes de ella, era imposible pasar a verla, al escuchar lo que el médico les había dicho, Edward se sorprendió, no podía ser que ella se dejara ir por el ¿Porque lo hacía? Se quedaron espera, cerca de las 12 de la noche fue cuando el médico salió para poder llevarlos a la habitación de Bella, estaba bajo control, aun así seguía dormida descansando, las chicas pasaron primero, después de un rato salieron un poco más tranquilas de saber que su amiga estaba mejor, y aunque pelearon con Edward por no dejarlas quedar, al final accedieron a ir se y regresar al otro día…

…..

Edward miraba a Bella en la cama, no había dormido en horas, ¿Pero es que como se habían podido equivocar tanto? Ella era hermosa, le había gustado desde hace años, pero después de dejar de verla por un tiempo pensó que ella había encontrado a alguien quien en verdad la quisiera, y la hiciera feliz, cuando se la había encontrado de nuevo su corazón volvió a tener luz, el pasar con ella los días, y el darse las caricias, los besos, los momentos de esa intimidad, eran maravillosos, pero el saber que su amigo y hermano la había engañado de la peor forma, le dolía, lo malo era que ella en realidad lo quería, ¿Pero que sentía por el? ¿En verdad valía la pena seguir aquí? ¿Seguir con ella? ¿Se podía seguir con la mitad de un corazón? En ese momento Bella empezó a moverse, y quejarse en pequeños gemidos, Edward se acerco para tomar su mano y que no se espantara al despertar, ella toco su frente, y intento quitarse la mascarilla que le daba el oxigeno, el inmediatamente la detuvo…

-No cariño esto te ayuda, deja llamo a la enfermera…

-¿E…Edwa..Edward? Que haces aquí?...

- Shh cariño, tranquila, estoy aquí cuidándote…

-Mmm ¿Que paso? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Y tengo esto en la cara?...

- Tuviste un accidente cariño, pero tranquila, ahora mismo le hablo al médico…-en minutos el Dr. Ingreso a la habitación de Bella, reviso y checo sus signos, los reflejos, Edward seguía todos los movimientos el, cuando termino, solo mantuvo soluciones con algún medicamento para que ella pudiera descansar, escribió la nota, mientras la enfermera seguía las indicaciones del médico, cuando salieron los dejaron en un denso silencio…

-Edward yo…

-Shh cariño, no hables, te puedes agitar y es malo para ti…

-¡NO! Dios te dañe, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Porque no lo entiendo…..

-Mejor dime tu Bella ¿Por qué es que en tus laboratorios a parece una gran desnutrición? ¿Te estabas dejando morir de hambre? ¿Por él? ¿Es eso? ¡Dime!...

-¡NO! Yo… No es por Christian, Edward ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Es por ti, me termine enamorando como una estúpida, pero a la misma ves termine haciéndote el peor daño que pude ver, yo me di muy tarde cuenta de que te amaba, te metiste bajo mi piel, tu vos, tu olor, tu sabor me enloquecen, me hacen vibrar…

-¿Entonces en la fiesta, estos días, lo de tu enfermedad?...

-¡Edward me dejaste! Desapareciste, se que te dañe pero solo quería una oportunidad, para explicarte todo, solo quería… quería…-en ese momento el holter que Bella tenia conectado, empezó a sonar indicando que ella se estaba acelerando de mas, rápidamente el trato de calmarla…

-Cariño tranquila, si no llamare a la enfermera y te sedaran, así es cariño tranquila…-Bella se calmo viendo esos hermosos ojos verde que la miraban de frente…

-Tú te iras de nuevo, se que estas aquí porque las chicas te han llamado puedes irte, estaré bien siempre puedo hacerlo, sola…

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que te quiero? Que quiero cuidarte, protegerte de todo, cariño solo quiero que olvidemos todo, te amo Bella y luchare por ti aunque tu..

-No Edward, lo que más deseo es que estemos juntos, que tú me aceptes, que me perdones por lo que te hice, no quiero pasar un minuto más sin ti Edward, te amo y no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto más…

-Entonces cariño, duerme que yo vigilare tus sueños…

-No Edward duerme con migo, aquí solo quiero dormir en tus brazos…- Bella se hizo a un lado, y él se monto en la cama para abrasarla a ella sobre su pecho, ella enseguida consiguió dormirse entre sus brazos, mientras el le tarareaba una nana, simplemente el ahora la ayudaría a superar los momentos trágicos y los recuerdos que el tiempo simplemente no había desvanecido…

….

-Enserio Edward no es necesario, que me des de comer en la boca, puedo perfectamente…

-No es cierto, conozco esa mirada no te gusta la comida así que lo que harás será tirarla o dejarla, no comerla, Bella tienes que comer cariño…-Tenia 5 días ya en casa, desde que la habían dado de alta, se había ido a quedar a casa de Alice ya que esta y junto con Edward no querían que ella se quedara sola, la habían recibido con un gran cartel, y comida, la cual ella no quería ya que tenia una dieta, debido al suceso que había sufrido….

-Por favor es que en serio no me gusta, estoy bien Edward ¿si?...

-No Bella, ira saldré al hospital necesito regresar algunas notas, te dejare con Liz, cualquier cosa puedes pedírsela a ella, Alice llegara en algunos momentos, ¿vale?...

-¿Te tardaras?...

-No pequeña volveré pronto, vale, pero cuando regrese tendremos una plática sobre tu comida…- Edward se despidió, y ella se quedo leyendo, después de 30 minutos, la puerta sonó, se sorprendió ya que Alice entraba como si nada, y era muy pronto para Edward, dio un leve 'pase' y la verdad quiso pararse y golpear a la persona que estaba frente a ella, ahí parado enfrente a ella, estaba Christian…

-Hola Isabella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?...

-¿Qué quieres Christian?...

-Mmm, que mal genio, eh venido hablar, necesitamos hablar…

-¿Enserio? Bueno solo déjame decirte que, muchas felicidades por tu nuevo matrimonio, y solo algo mas, gracias por todo, me has hecho descubrir algo invaluable, para mi…

-Isabella, no quiero que estés mal, tu sabias a lo que te enfrentabas estando con migo, no sé porque te sorprendiste, no sé qué…

-¡NO! ¿Sabia? Si inconscientemente lo sabía, pero eso no quiere decir que tu podías irte y dejarme como si fuera una basura, ¡Por dios Christian! Me dejaste engañada, pero ¿Sabes? Lo agradezco porque solo así Edward entro a mi vida, y estoy feliz de estar con él, lo amo, lo amo y luchare porque lo que estamos construyendo crezca y se fortalezca…

-Isabella pensé que sabias, todos sabían quién era, como era, ¡Todo!...

-Sí creo que sí, todos menos yo al final, no te conocí lo suficiente, para saber ese detalle, nada mas tengo que decir, por favor te pido que me dejes, será algo bonito de recordar el haber estado con tigo…-Christian salió de la habitación Bella lloro ¿Por qué? No sabía simplemente quería que Edward la abrazara y le dijera que no era una estúpida por sentirse así o por lo que había hecho….

-Oh ¿Sigues con lo mismo?...

-Si, ¿Es que porque ha venido a verte? ¿Que le pasa? ¡Lo matare!…-habían pasado 2 días dese la visita de Christian, y Edward seguía con lo mismo, Bella estaba mucho mejor, oh más bien los dos estaban más que mejor…

-Ya cariño te volverás viejito antes de tiempo, y quiero disfrutar de mi amor…- se acerco besando la mandíbula de él, hasta llegar a sus labios, empezando una danza de un beso, que fue amoroso, tierno, pero que poco a poco se volvió insistente y demandante, Bella estaba recostada al lado del chico, por lo cual la posición era incomoda, así que sintiéndose más atrevida, se posiciono a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, Edward se sentó llevándola con él, empezó a bajar sus manos por los costados de la chica, hasta el dobladillo de su blusa de pijama, coló sus manos dentro de ella subiendo hasta los costados de su pecho, donde los libero de la cárcel del sujetador, para amasarlos con sus manos, pellizcarlos, Bella no soportaba la incertidumbre, así que llevo las manos a su blusa y la saco, paso las manos por el broche y lo quito tirando las prendas a un lugar incierto de la habitación, quito uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Edward y pego su pecho al pecho masculino, tubo como recompensa un gemido que la llevo al cielo, Edward la recostó y se posiciono encima de ella, con trabajos se quitaron uno a uno las prendas que sobraban, hasta quedar desnudos, Bella sentía la incertidumbre de Edward en su cadera, y sintiéndose poderosa, con una fuerza que no tenia los volteo para quedar ella a horcajadas de él, Edward simplemente sonreía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería…

-Tengo una excelente visión desde aquí, ¿Bella estás segura? Podemos pa…

-Shh, estoy segura, te amo y quiero que desde ahora tú seas el que me haga el amor Edward…-solo esas palabras necesito para tomar las caderas de ella, y ayudarla a bajar por su falo, que estaba más que listo, al igual que ella mojada y receptora…

-Mierda nena estas tan apretada, me coges como un guante, como mi segunda, piel, muévete nena, cabálgame hazme el amor, hazme tuyo…-Edward sabia que ella necesitaba esas palabras, para volver hacer lo que era antes, la chica segura, la chica amada, su chica, su Bella…

-Te amo Edward…-ella se movía con una gracia, y exactitud que lo estaba llevando al cielo, pero aunque estaba disfrutando, ver como ella bajaba, sobre el, tomo el control volteándola, se inclino levemente dando una envestida, y dando de lleno en su punto 'G' haciendo que gritara de placer, dos envestidas mas, y los dos llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo, gritando sus nombres…

-¡Edward!...

-¡Bella!...-cayendo lazo, encima de su cuerpo, mientras recuperaban su respiración, los dos pensaban que era el sentimiento más fuerte que habían tenido, porque habían hecho el amor, sus corazones se sentían llenos de alegría, sus cuerpos llenos de amor y ellos se sentían satisfechos el uno con el otro…- eso fue fantástico princesa te amo, te amo, ¡Dios!...

-Si, fue, gracias, gracias por enseñarme lo que era hacer el amor, lo que es amar verdaderamente amor…

-Nena no tienes que darme las gracias, al contrario, yo te lo agradezco, porque me haces el hombre más feliz, y juntos seguiremos encontrando el camino del amor, ahora duerme cariño has de estar cansada, y no todavía no terminamos….

-Mmm eso suena a una buena promesa de sexo, mmm…

…..

Los días siguieron pasando, así como las semanas, y así como le siguieron los meses, y el día esperado había llegado, la graduación de Bella y las chicas de sus clases, tanto de enfermería como de literatura, por lo tanto Alice estaba que no la calentaba el sol, estaba nerviosa por todo lo que tenía que hacer…

-Enserio Alice no es…

-No digas que no es necesario, tienes que verte espectacular hoy…

-Si Alice como digas…-después de 3 horas por fin estaban listas y solo tenían 20 minutos para llegar a su destino, cuando bajaron los chicos las esperaban en la sala, de mas decir que cada uno quedo impactado ante la belleza de su chica…

-¡Te ves espectacular!...

-Tú también, ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?...

-Si cariño ¿Por qué?

-Te veo… ¿Nervioso?...

-No princesa, ¿Nos vamos?...-asintió, salieron hacia el plantel, todos estaban ahí sus compañeros que unos a otros se deseaban suerte, Patch se acerco a Bella dándole un gran abrazo, a expensas de que Edward estaba ahí…

-Señores y Señoras el plantel un nuevo amanecer les da la bienvenida ah la clausura del curso 2013-2014 en las siguientes carreras….-el director junto con la directora de los planteles comenzaron la ceremonia en las gradas veía ah Edward y sus padres, en ese momento agradecía que él estuviera ahí, ya que si no este logro lo celebraría sola, paso por muchas cosas para llegar a este punto en el que se encontraba, paso por mucho para mantenerse y ahora simplemente aguantaría todo para quedarse donde estaba, la mención de su nombre la saco de sus pensamientos, paso a recibir su reconocimiento, y papeles, en las gradas Edward aplaudía por su gran logro, uno a uno pasaron y una ves entregados, tomaron la foto y aventaron sus pirruetes, orgullosos de haber llegado al final de un camino y logrado una meta mas…

-Felicidades princesa…

-Gracias…

-Felicidades hermanita…-uno a uno la felicitaron, a cada estudiante sus familiares los felicitaban por el gran logro, después de los abrazos el patio se fue vaciando conforme desocupaban para ir a festejar, Bella sabia que ella no tenia nada que hacer ahí, a demás estaba segura que Edward no quería que fuera a algo tan intimo y familiar, desde hace días estaba muy distante y nervioso, ¡Por dios! El no era así, vio a las chicas a lo lejos con un grupo de nuevas compañeras de trabajo, ya que habían conseguido un empleo juntas, empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, se sentía sola y en realidad era así como estaba, un amigo que simplemente la usaba para y dar placer, padres despreocupados, ¿Amigos? Se divertían mas sin ella, ¿Novio? Puf algo sin igual, la verdad es que no tenia a nadie, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba sentada en una banca llorando, en como quería y en como era su vida, hasta que sintió unos brazos sobre ella…

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?... Bells me preocupas…

-Es…es…es que, me siento tan sola Edward, no lo se, al verlos ahí, me sentí mal…

-Uh cariño calmada, claro que no estás sola, estas con migo, junto a mí, que te amo, y lo eres todo para mi ahora vamos….

-¿A dónde?..

-Como que a donde, pues a la cena que han organizado mis padres cariño...-izo una mueca que no era de mucho agrado, ¿Qué haría ella ahí?...- ¿Qué pasa?...

-Es que no creo que yo tenga algo que hacer ahí amor, mira mejor me voy a casa, y tuve con ellos, luego hablamos si quieres, y…

-Ok, déjame solo decirles, que los veré luego para irme con tigo en…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...

-Que me voy con tigo, nena no te dejare sola, así que, mira ahí esta Alice le di…

-¡NO! Estás loco, voy con tigo, no puedo dejar que dejes solo a tu familia, vamos…

-Así se hace, te amo princesa…

-Eres un manipulador ¿Lo sabías? Pero te amo…-cuando llegaron al restaurante, era todo lujo, claro Esme y Carlisle eran un amor, podían tener dinero pero nunca serian como los típicos ricos, se la pasaron los primeros minutos charlando de la escuela como se sentían al respecto que eran unos graduados, si tenían trabajo, de todo, pidieron la especialidad, y así fue servida, junto con un buen vino, comieron entre platicas amenas, todos decían algo, y hacían cosas para hacerla sentir parte de esa familia, era simplemente fácil acostumbrarse, a final cuando estaban con el postre, Alice la detuvo ya que le dijo que faltaba la sampán, que así se comía ese tipo de postre, ella no sabía así que le hizo caso, siguió hablando con ella sobre Jaz. Edward, de todo de su trabajo nuevo, hasta que entraron los meseros ofreciéndole a cada uno su copa, sabía que a lo mejor no era bueno ya que había tomado vino y otra bebida la podrían poner _happy_ pero bueno no importaba trataría de comportarse, tenia sus labios en la copa el liquido en su lengua, cuando sintió algo raro, miro y casi se ahoga por dos cosas, la primera por lo que había en esa copa a parte del liquido, y la segunda al ver el gran anillo que estaba ¡ahí! En ese mismo momento empezó a sonar una melodía en el piano, miro a todos lados todos sonreían, cuando vio a su lado Edward con una rodilla en el piso y otra flexionada ¡Mierda! ¿Esto significaba que?...

-Se que odias tu nombre completo, pero por esta única ves lo usare, Isabella Marie Swan se que hemos pasado por crepúsculos, lunas nuevas eclipses con sombras, pero desde ahora quiero ser tu único amanecer, que mis días empiecen y terminen con tigo, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y compartir mis días con migo?...- todo se detuvo, no existió nada en ese momento, no existió el dolor de sentirse usada, ni sola simplemente él, el que estaba ahí con ella, pidiéndole matrimonio, sus lagrimas no pudieron ser controladas, y simplemente asintió arrojándose a sus brazos, para sellar esa promesa con el amor que se tenían… todos estallaron en aplausos, felicitándolos, y abrasándolos, por su felicidad, Edward coloco el anillo en su dedo, y no podía sentirse la mujer más afortunada…-dilo, dilo por favor solo una ves….

-Si Edward Anthony Cullen si acepto ser tu esposa, para despertar esos amaneceres con tigo, para que mi día empiece y termine junto a ti, porque eh pasado por eclipses y ahora solo quiero tener amaneceres junto a ti, te amo, y si, si, si, si, si quiero ser tu esposa….

-No sabes el hombre más feliz que me haces…

-Tú me haces feliz…- la vida tiene planeados diferentes sucesos para ti, para todos, a veces los ejes se cruzan y nos confundimos con los que nos ofrecen amor, pero simplemente es un reflejo, cuando en realidad el amor verdadero, está cerca esperando el momento de aparecer y ser el amigo, el compañero, el hermano, para ser simplemente el amor de su vida, Bella había pasado por algo que en su vida imaginaria, pero al final todo habían sido reflejos, sueños eh ilusiones, ahora, ahora era la verdad, sin juegos ni mentiras era simplemente el amor verdadero…

….

Se miraban uno al otro, se querían uno al otro y simplemente los dos un mismo pensamiento tenían, que felices juntos serian, porque su amor era infinito y nadie los separaría…

Porque en mil cuerpos de oro podrán estar, porque en su corazón quieren libertad, pero junto ha el también quiere estar por eso abre su corazón y juntos pueden volar…..

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0oo0

Bueno pues si, aquí yo con mi primer _One-shot's _para ustedes, y pues espero solo que me dejen un hermoso _reviews _con sus comentarios, opiniones, y todo lo que quieran, y pues muchas gracias, se les quiere mucho…

¡RECUERDEN! No soy escritora pero desde hace un tiempo me apasiona escribir sucesos que pueden parecer una locura, pero que a veces sirven para escapar de la realidad, así que bueno no escribo perfecciones, pero trato de que lo que lean sea de su agrado, ¡L s amo!...

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada….

J.&R.


End file.
